Jeweled Box
by Artist-Writer-Sorceress
Summary: Kagome finds a box while one day walking in the woods,to her surprise she finds an imprisoned half demon, who she unknowingly sets free, and to repay her he will obey and protect her for a year. InuKag plz read
1. Meeting

Hi this is my Second attempt at a Inuyasha Fanfiction, I really hope you all enjoy it. Also please review!!! any comments, questions or ideas are accepted. Im open to ideas.

Disclamer:I do not own Inuyasha (But if he was offered to me i would not refuse lol, just a thought) Enjoy story!!!!

You know when somebody says that their life was completely turned around by an event, well something like that happened to me. I never really believed anything like that was possible, I never believed that your life could be changed just like that. I mean more than just one even t had to happen, right? Well I learned that was not so the hard way. But let me introduce myself, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I am a 17 year old girl living in a modern 21st century. I am fairly tall, have light brown eyes, and straight black hair. To give you a picture, I have what people call a models body and looks. I had everything to be a model, everything but the attitude. You see I don't bother with magazines, makeup or clothes. I find no point in them, and just because I look good in everything I wear does not mean I spent an hour deciding what to wear like most girls. I find no point in worshiping any cute guy that comes out on a magazine or making up fairy tales such as im going to someday marry this famous guy, or this famous guy is my fiance. I'm what you might call a realist, and I agree. That is the perfect word to describe me, if people would just forget about my looks they would describe me as a independent person and bookworm. I don't have many friends most girls don't like me or try to talk to me because they think I want to steal their boyfriends. I really wish they would get to know me first though so they would know that is not true, but I don't think that is too be anytime soon. Everybody thought I had everything made, I had looks, brains, and boys are always around me like a bunch of lost puppies. What else could I ask for, right? Well no, in fact I was miserable what I wanted was a friend. Someone to talk to, to laugh with. Was that too hard to ask? I was always alone and I hated it wouldn't anyone out there be my friend? At the time I didn't think so.

It was a summer night when my life was changed. My parents where both out on their vacation, so I had the house all to myself. It was past midnight and I felt restless. I kept on tossing and turning every five minutes in bed, it came to a point where I became annoyed. I decided to take a walk in the park. I don't know why they call it a park because it looks more like forest than a park. What made me go there? I don't know, but I found myself walking there. It was deserted like I expected to find it, it was past midnight and nobody in their right mind would be at the park. I laughed at that thought because I was at the park and it was past midnight, would that mean I wasn't in my right mind? It was an amusing thought but I knew better and I had a reason to be there. It was a very beautiful night, lots of stars in the sky, no clouds to block them, it was quiet and there was a gentle breeze. I remember looking for a moon because if it was there shining beautifully it would of made that night fairy tale like. But a trace of the moon I found none. Must be a new moon I thought. I sat on a bench that was near by to enjoy the breeze. I sat there for about two or three minutes before I got up. I started to walk deeper into the trees, I was curios of what it was like. Of getting lost I didn't have fear because I knew that the forest was surrounded by houses and no matter how deep I walked I would eventually come out to a neighborhood. It did not take me long to reach the middle because soon I could not see any houses. As I kept walking I realized I was a fool for not bringing a flashlight before walking so deep. I couldn't see much but I decided to keep walking straight so I could come out to a neighborhood surrounding it. After a minute of walking I saw a little glowing light ahead and I thought it was a house. I started to walk a little faster but to my disappointment I only came upon a pond with a bridge going across it. I was puzzled because I remembered seeing a light glowing but there was no source of light. Nevertheless it was a breath taking scene. I knelt by the pond to rest for a while and enjoy the company of it. Then the idea of crossing the bridge hit me. It was one of those thoughts that you don't think about just do. I got up and went to the bridge, I stopped halfway and looked down at the water. The water looked silvery with all the stars being reflected from it and it was then that I noticed the bridge was painted white. I walked to the other side and was about to continue walking straight until I hit my foot on a box. It was small so when I kicked it , it went sprawling ahead being stopped by a tree. I went to the tree and to examine the box, it was very beautiful and it looked new. The box looked like a ordinary small jewelry box. I got up and started to walk straight. It was no use looking at the box because I could not see it that well, there just wasn't enough light. I Soon found myself out of the park and into a neighborhood that I luckily recognized. My house was only three blocks away.

When I got home it was 3 a.m. and I was surprised I was out that late when all I was going to do was take a walk. I headed up to my room and took a close look at the box. It did look like a jewelry box, from the outside anyway, it was painted the color emerald with silver designs decorating the edges and top. It looked new and as if someone had polished it. I set it on my bed and decided to go change for bed and to take a closer look in the morning. When I awoke the sun was hitting me full force in the face making me hot and uncomfortable. I looked at the clock on my desk it read 1:06 p.m. I groaned, got up and went to the bathroom, I had slept later than I had intended. I took a quick shower and went to the kitchen to eat. When I was done I did the chores and sat on the couch to watch my favorite show. Then I suddenly remembered the little box I had found the previous night. I made my way to my room and sat on the bed with the box on my lap. I started to turn it over and over trying to see if it had a name or something that could tell me who the owner was. I decided to open it but when I tried the lid would not allow it. I then noticed that at the bottom of the box there was a word were written at the bottom, it was funny because a few minutes ago when I had examined it the word had not been there before. The word carved carefully at the bottom read Inuyasha. It sounded like a name to me, an interesting one yes, but nevertheless a name. I read the word out loud and then the lid opened. Now when I read the words, I was holding the box upside down so when the lid opened a small crystal fell on my lap giving me a fright. I looked at the crystal and saw it was an amethyst. It was small enough to fit in my hand and I could cover it with my palm. It was enthralling to look at it, the way the light caught it so it gave off little rays of color and light. Inuyasha I murmured and then the gem started to get hot im my hands. I dropped it on the bed not being prepared for what was about to happen. Even if someone had told me this would of happened I would of not have believed them. The small gem started to glow giving off a purple light soft at first but then gaining strength. It got to be so bright I had to cover my eyes and turn away. Then as fast as it started it stopped and there in the place of the gem stood a man. He looked about 19 years old, had long silver hair that was straight and going past his shoulders, he had golden color eyes and fairly tall.. I could not move, how could I? I was paralyzed or so it seemed. He stood up and I backed away into the wall, I was frightened. Who was this strange man? I asked myself. He was wearing clothes of some other time because of this time they were not, of that I was certain. On my bed lay a old rusted sword and beside it was the hilt. He was wearing clothes from another era. They were beautiful with a vibrant red color that gave away the aura of a warrior. His eyes were another story, it reminded me of a sea at storm, they seem to carry anger pain and loneliness. He looked like a girls dream of what they would want in a guy, if looks were everything to them of course. To me they weren't, I did not care if he was hot or not I just wanted to know who he was and to understand what he was doing there. Yet before my mind could process any other thought I found my breath taken away from me. On the top of his head lay the cutest dog ears I had ever seen. 'Wait dog ears, he cant be human then, no human has dog ears' I though desperately trying to search for a reasonable explanation.

He smirked and turned his head to the side and said.

"You looked like if you just saw a ghost, I suppose you want me to thank you now for freeing me"

The last part he said it with sarcasm. 'Who was he exactly' I thought yet I could not tear my eyes away from the top of his head, nor could I make a sound.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me all day, or do you want some sort of explanation?"he asked as though I were the one trespassing in his house. I was pretty scared yet his attitude was getting me angry. I should of retorted or at least said something back, but that sword of his kept my mouth in check. Even though it looked rusted and blunt he could still do serious harm to me with it. I began to panic, 'what if he wants to hurt me' I thought 'I doubt the cops would get here on time before he could actually hurt me' My thoughts were stopped when he spoke.

"Feh, if I really wanted to hurt you I would of done it earlier" he said with a tone of boredom

Which really wasn't as comforting as he might of thought it would be.

'Yet wait' I thought' how did he know I thought he was going to hurt me, could he possibly have read my mind, impossible' I thought yet I wasn't so sure. My thoughts stopped when I heard a snort coming from his direction.

"I was wondering when you would catch on, of course I can read minds, I will admit and it took you long enough to figure it out too."

'It was nice to be free again' thought Inuyasha. It had been years since he sensed another person. Being imprisoned in the jewel made him yearn for the simplest of things, even free air. He had almost forgotten the fell of the wind against your cheek, or the sound of the birds chirping in the daylight. 'But enough about that' thought Inuyasha 'there will time for that later on, first I must take revenge on that bastard Naraku, and the bitch Kikyo' Even the thought of her name made old memories resurface. Kikyo had been his first and only love, until she had betrayed him. She had secretly been working with Naraku all along. They had been planing on taking over his kingdom in the dimension of calysto. They had thought that by getting him weakened and killed they could get to his father and the kingdom. He had been foolish, he had blindly fallen in love without ever suspecting, or doubting. When he first met Kikyo he thought that he had found the one person that accepted him how he was. A half breed. No one ever looked at him, they all though he was an abomination, as the years passed by he learned to grow cold to everyone and their thoughts about him. To shut them out of his mind and not care. But it was not always like that, when he was little he could never get away from the thoughts that assaulted his mind. Every time he walked to the village, the thoughts of the villagers always haunted him. A half breed, a worthless creature, not fit to live. In his younger years he use to always run back to the castle crying, sometimes he would cry and cry and fall asleep. His favorite place to run was his mothers garden. Few people knew about it so it was always deserted for the exception of the blooming flowers and their sweet scent. He remembered running back from the village crying, his power to read mines at times seemed unbearable and he started to cry amiss the flowers. His mother had comforted him that day, she seemed to be the only one who actually cared for him. He remembered asking why everyone hated him so much. When he had asked that his mother had started to cry, she embraced him and telling him not to worry, that even though the world seemed cruel that he would always find comfort in her arms, and with the thought that she loved him. She did indeed love him, she died protecting him. There had been a war between his father's kingdom and the kingdom next to it. They had been attacked and no one was prepared. That very same day he had run back crying from the village and into his favorite hiding place the garden. He did not know they had been attacked so there he fell asleep. It was his mother crying his name that woke him. When he did his nose was hit my many smells. He smelled fire, blood, and he could hear villagers screaming. His mother had come running trying to find him. He was so happy to see her, but before he could yell out her name a enemy plunged his sword into her. He remembered screaming.

Well thats it for know please review and i will update really soon!!!! More coming soon!!


	2. Master?

Hi everyone, im updating again, keep those reviews coming, and i hope you enjoy my second part of the story!!! Enjoy

Disclamer:I dont own Inuyasha

Kagome watched as many emotions passed through his face, there was rage, despair, loneliness, and even a trace of love. It all happened so fast that before soon he was again glaring at her.

"Let me explain to you a few things so we are clear." and he waited for a sign form Kagome that she was listening before continuing on "I am in your debt as you well know from freeing me from that accursed jewel, so in return I will offer a year of my service to you, you will be my master for a year, but when the year is over I will be free again."

It was all to much for Kagome to take in at once, but when if finally registered she started to protest.

"But why, why can't you just leave now, and what do you mean I'm your master for a year?" Everything that had happened was just all too much to process in those few minutes.

"What I said, is what I mean." he said with an air of arrogance and then as an after thought he added "I never leave my debts unpaid, even if it is something beneath me that I must do."

Kagome was fuming 'why the nerve of the jerk, seriously who does he think he is some sort of prince or royalty?' she thought angrily, but of course she forgot a very important detail about the being in front of her, he could read minds.

"Actually," he said with a smirk "I'm both and it would do you good in the long run to remember it, even if I will be in your service."

"Look your mighty royal highness." she said it with as much sarcasm as possible "I didn't as for all this, so you might as well leave."

"Feh, fat chance I'm staying here to pay my unwanted debt to you whether you like it or not, so you might as well deal with it."

"Well I refuse, you got that you arrogant jerk." Then Kagome remembered she his master now. "look, if I'm your master now can't I just set you free before the year." she asked hopefully "like now."

He grinned "Your actually not as dumb as you look, but unfortunately that wont work."

'Damm' she thought 'that was my last resort, what will I do with him when my parents come home?' she asked herself 'were will he sleep, and surely my parents will sooner or later will notice him living here for a year, definitely the washing lady will when she has to wash his underwear,' which brought another unpleasant thought to Kagome 'wait does he even wear underwear.' Unconsciously she looked at him, and seeing how he quickly turned his face and was blushing she took it that he was hearing her thoughts again. She started to laugh but stifled it when he turned and started to glare at her again, but none the less she thought 'Serves him right' and with an amused look on her face she added as an after thought 'this, might actually turn out to be fun."

Inuyasha was angrily shouting at himself for letting his guard down so easily and showed emotion, but the comment had caught his so of guard, but reading her last thoughts he got more annoyed. 'so the wench thinks she can have fun at my expense, we will just have to see about that.' As cheerfully as possible he answered her earlier unspoken question.

"Actually dear Kagome if you want to know so badly whether I wear underwear or not, why don't you come and check."

Kagome felt like someone had thrown a bucket of icy cold water at her. She was shocked, beyond shocked. 'He didn't just say what I think he said? right' she thought trying to comfort herself, but looking at him grinning from ear to ear made Kagome doubt.

'That out to teach the wench not to mess with me.' He thought proud of himself. The only reason he said that was because from the short time he had known Kagome, she did not seem like a girl who would do that but someone decent and with morals, but of course there was no way he was ever going to tell her that.

Kagome was still in shock but it was soon fading when her mind soon processed that she was only being made a fool of and that he didn't really mean it. She was very angry, and an angry Kagome is not a nice Kagome. She put on her most sweetest smile and asked very innocently " So Inuyasha if I'm your master now, um does that mean that you will do whatever I tell you for a year?"

Inuyasha raised a eyebrow in question and slowly said "Yes, why? what are you getting at wench?"

Well that wench comment certainly did not make matters good.

"Inuyasha," she said slowly

"Yeah." He asked uncertainly "What do you.." but before he could finish an enraged Kagome yelled "Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha did not know what was happening before he found himself facedown on the floor.

"Wha, what the.." but before he could finish Kagome yelled another "Sit Boy" and down he went again.

"Watch your Language Inuyasha." She said as if she were scolding a 5 year old.

Inuyasha slowly got up and was glaring at Kagome, she only smiled.

"I certainly did not think that was going to happen, but it was better than what I had in mind."

Kagome was still laughing at Inuyasha when her stomach started to rumble in protest of her lack of food. It was close to dinner time so she decided to go to the kitchen and eat something.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats all for now, thank you to my two first reviewrs thank you for your great comments, that made me want to update faster, here i hope you enjoy this second part!!!!  
More coming soon, Please Review!!!


	3. Looking Around

Thank you all my wonderful reviewers love u all!!! Well here is chapter 3, I am trying my hardest to get chapters up as soon as I can!! Well keep reviewing and enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately Inuyasha is not mine.

They were walking down the stairs, and Inuyasha was fallowing Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha what do you want to eat anyway?" asked Kagome

Inuyasha was too busy looking around to answer.

They had gotten down to the kitchen and Kagome was looking in the fridge.

"Hey wench what is all of this weird stuff?"

Kagome at hearing him call her wench got irritated but let it slide.

"The weird stuff as you so call it Inuyasha, are called appliances," then she started to point at different stuff "that over there is the stove, this is the refrigerator, and that is called a microwave, plus hundreds of other stuff I don't feel like naming."

Kagome was setting the table when she noticed that Inuyasha was still standing in the middle of the room. "You can sit down you know, and make yourself comfortable."

Inuyasha just looked at her and took up the chair she was pointing to."

While Kagome was cooking she decided to make conversation.

"So Inuyasha I guess you're a bit surprised by the conveniences of our time huh, from what I can tell you must be from the feudal era or something."

Inuyasha turned around and stared at her.

"Actually no, were I live we foresaw what the future for the people of earth would bring."

Kagome stopped what she was doing and glared at him.

"Oh I forgot." she said sarcastically "you come from some Calysto Dimension."

"You know, that's nothing to joke about, if you didn't have my kingdom watching over your puny earth do you really think it would of lasted this long?"

Inuyasha was fighting a battle in his head. 'why am I going on like that, I am never suppose to reveal those secrets, except to maybe my mate, and she is not!.'

While Inuyasha was sitting there frowning Kagome was curiously watching him, it struck her very funny what he said. 'As if' she thought 'it sounds like a made up story or something.' She didn't bother thinking about it because she concentrated on cooking again. She made a simple meal, ramen, was of course included, as well as oden and other things. When she set it all on the table Inuyasha was still sulking.

"Cheer up Inuyasha, if anyone should be down right now is me, after all I'm the one who has to put up with you for a year." That got the desired effect.

"Yeah right, like it isn't hard on me, I'm the one who has to be the slave." And with that he started eating.

"Look Inuyasha you are not a slave, so just calm down and eat I was joking anyway."

"Feh" was all she got from him. After they were finished eating Kagome got up and started to do the dishes. She was about to pick Inuyasha's plate when he snatched all the plates away from her and put them in the sink himself and started to wash them. All Kagome could do is watch. 'guess he thinks he has to do house work, oh well at least I will get help with the cleaning.'

Kagome stood next to Inuyasha and started to dry the dishes and put them in their place. Pretty soon they were done.

"Hey Inuyasha, I guess since you are going to be living here I might as well show you around." She started to walk towards the living room Inuyasha justfallowed "I also want to make things clear to you, you are **not** my slave, or servant or anything you don't want to, if you feel that you need to stay here to make me freeing you up to me then by all means you can."

Inuyasha just stared at her, and was absorbing what she was saying. Not many people are like her he noted, he was not used to that. In his time people kept slaves and if offered any would not refuse them, even work them to death. But he wasn't going to start being nice to her, she reminded him to much of Kikyo, and for that alone, he did not like her.

Kagome showed him around the house pointing out were the rooms where the bathrooms, closets were until she felt they had gone to every single room in the house.

"So yeah, that's my house, and your welcome to live in it for a while." Kagome said starting to make her way to her room when she noticed something on the floor. She was wearing a skirt so when she bent over Inuyasha could see a great deal of her legs.

"Oh look at this Inuyasha," she started to pick something up " I thought I lost it, I was looking for this ring."

Inuyasha just looked but didn't say anything. When they got to Kagome's room she sat on her bed and Inuyasha sat in the farthest corner.

"Hey Inuyasha, I have been thinking, over about you staying here and I don't think it will be too complicated, I mean my brother is at boarding school, my parents travel a lot and are almost never home, the cleaning lady is here twice a week so it wont be so hard to hide the fact that your living here."

"I guess." Was all he said but Kagome continued to talk "So I guess you will be having a room of your own after all." Inuyasha just looked.

"Here follow me." Kagome walked out of her room with Inuyasha fallowing "Here this room has been empty ever since I can remember, but It is all furnished, my mom insisted on having it decorated and all even though it was almost never used."

Inuyasha looked around it wasn't such a bad room, he would definitely give credit to Kagome's mother for the decorating. Kagome turned around to face him.

"So you like it?" she asked

"It's not that bad." And with that he jumped on the bed and made himself comfortable while he stared at the ceiling.

"Ok then good night." With that she retreated to her room and left Inuyasha with some thoughts.

It was about midnight when Kagome heard noise coming down from the room across from hers. She quickly ran over to see what was wrong. She burst into the door and saw quite a sight. Inuyasha was practicing with his sword, and apparently somewhere along the practice he had gotten hot so he had taken off the top part of his cloths leaving his top half exposed to all those who happened to walk bye. Namely Kagome, she saw his firmly toned upper body, with a great broad back, that made her want to run her finger down it.

'Ok Kagome, you should not be having those thoughts.' She scolded herself mentally, she thanked all the heavenly powers up there that he was turned around.

It did not take long for Inuyasha to detect her scent in the room, and he quickly turned around. He saw how she quickly turned her face away, and caught a tinge of red on her cheeks. He read her mind to see what she was thinking, and what he found there greatly amused him. 'So the wench wants to do that huh' he thought to himself with a smirk. He had forgotten that in the exercise he had taken off his shirt because he had gotten hot. He leaned on the bed post in a very sexy manner making Kagome avert her eyes away when she had turned to look at him.

"If you wanted to watch, you didn't have to hide behind the door you know." He said with a smirk.

If it was even possible Kagome turned even redder.

"No it's not that." She stammered "I just heard a noise and came to see what it was."

In a way Inuyasha was disappointed that she had not come to see him.

'She really isn't like Kikyo at all.' He thought while he was watching her 'the more time I spend with her the more convinced I am.' He watched as she said good night and retreated into her room. In her haste Kagome hadn't been paying attention that her pajamas were a bit see thru. Inuyasha could see her firmly shaped legs, and back.

When she was gone Inuyasha decided that was enough practice for one day so he went to the bathroom were Kagome had said it was and took a quick shower. When he was done he put his hands through his hair, just to untangle it once or twice. He then quickly fell asleep.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now hope you are enjoying my story so far. If you have any ideas or comments that you would like to share, please do so, I am open to ideas. Also please review, remember, reviews are inspiration for writers. Well anyway chapter 4 is coming soon!!


	4. Shopping Crisis

Well This chapters up hope you all enjoy it. Don't Forget To Review!.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome was in the middle of a nice dream when she suddenly felt icy cold water being poured on her. With a yelp she quickly jumped out of the bed, and what she saw was a very happy Inuyasha. He was grinning from ear to ear, obviously very happy with himself. Kagome was another story. She was drenched with cold water and not very happy about it.

"Inuyasha what the hell was that for?" she said between clenched teeth, she was trying very hard not to hurt the person in front of her namely Inuyasha.

"Its my way of saying good morning." He said rather cheerfully, if that could be possible, then he added in a sad voice "what don't you like it, and here I got up extra early just for you."

Kagome still glaring daggers at him and running through a big list of curse words in her mind refrain from slapping that grin of his face. So instead she decided not to fall bait and went to the bathroom. When she was done doing her daily morning rituals she went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. What she found there was a big mess. Mess being an understatement, it looked like if a tornado had been in the kitchen.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled a few moments later the half demon came walking down the steps taking his time.

"Yes" he asked "you wanted something?"

"What the hell happened here!"

"No need to swear, Kagome you see I was only trying to make you some breakfast." And with that he pointed to the table with a plate of burnt toast, hot chocolate, if that was indeed hot chocolate , and a few other badly burnt things she could not recognize.

"And for that you felt the urge to run a tow truck through my kitchen!"

RING, RING,RING

That's when Kagome truly woke up, she half expected Inuyasha to be there, but when she looked around it was only her in the room. 'Man what a dream, I can't believe I dreamt that.' Kagome plopped out of bed and started to walk towards the bathroom. She took a quick shower and went downstairs', of course not before sneaking a peek in Inuyasha's room. She frowned when she didn't find him there. She started to back out of the room when she heard the shower running. 'He must have figured it out, not surprising for him'

In the kitchen she made breakfast and later was joined by Inuyasha. When he walked past her she could detect the faint smell of soup and others smells she found very pleasing.

Inuyasha's hair was still a bit damp, and his clothes clung to him a bit.

"Hey Inuyasha what did you use to dry yourself off with." She asked

Inuyasha just looked at her and no bothering to answer continue eating. "I forgot to give you a towel, we don't keep one there since no one ever uses that room."

"Look wench are you going to eat, or are you going to talk if so warn me so I can leave."

Inuyasha had gotten up in a bad mood. It wasn't that he didn't sleep well, it was exactly the opposite he had actually slept well. That made him nervous, ever since he could remember, and he hated that he had let his guard down so near Kagome.

'I wonder what's eating him, he isn't talking.' When they were done she did the dishes and when she turned around looked at him. 'he hasn't moved something must really be bothering him.'

She looked out the window and decided to do something to get all of the recent occurrences from her head.

"Hey Inuyasha another thing if you are going to be staying here I need to buy you a different set of clothes."

"What do you mean I'm staying in the clothes I'm in" with a tone of finality

"But you can't, you will draw too much attention to yourself plus no one wears those type of clothes here."

"Whatever wench that's not my problem"

"Inuyasha you** will** come to the store with me and you **will** change your clothes."

Inuyasha just snorted "No"

"Yes you will, what happened to I'm your master things?"

At that Inuyasha looked at her with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Oh that, right well you see I decided that I will only protect you and do a few things that you ask me too for a year, **that **does not necessarily mean I have to obey your every command."

"Oh you think your so smart huh?" she asked sarcastically

"I do" he added with a grin on his face, he got up and started to walk out of the door when a "Sit boy" made him stop right in his tracks and he soon met with the floor.

"What the…"

"Sit, what did I say about your language Inuyasha."

'Damn I forgot I about the stupid necklace once I make a promise I have to keep it' he thought angrily to himself

A few minutes later Inuyasha was fallowing a very happy Kagome out the door and into her car. They drove to a store and went to the men section.

"Inuyasha try to stay quite and not make a spectacle of yourself, its bad enough people are already staring."

"Feh"

When Kagome was looking at the shirts and trying to figure out which would look best on him one of the cashiers came up to her.

"And how may I help a lovely lady like yourself today."

Kagome turned around and saw a young man, he was good looking and was about her age if not a bit older. He had violet eyes and black hair tied up in a small ponytail. 'He's a charmer' thought Kagome 'Plus if he's nice and good looking."

Inuyasha having read her thoughts snorted in disgust in the corner, Kagome just ignored him.

"And who are you shopping for today perhaps I can be of some assistance."

Kagome was about to answer him when he suddenly grabbed her and kissed it, Kagome blushed.

At this point Inuyasha was angry and he had his attention focused on the two.

'Who does this low life think he is doing' he thought angrily. A little voice in his head said 'why do you care it's not like she matters to you are anything' 'She's my master and it is my duty to protect her' the other side of him just snorted and he focused back his attention to the two people in from of him.

"May I ask for your name, my lovely maiden"

Kagome stuttered "Um, it's Kagome."

"Ah, Kagome just a beautiful name, made just for you," He got down on one knee and grabbed her hand again "Kagome, will you do me the honor of bearing my child."

Kagome quickly drew her hand back and backed away. Inuyasha having heard it quickly got in front of Kagome, and put a protective hand over her.

"Don't you dare touch her you hear you hentai." And hit him in the head leaving him unconscious on the floor.

Just as they were turning away a pretty brunette came up to them. "The lecher he did it again." Turning to them she said "sorry about that you're the tenth girl he says that too this week, he always ends up unconscious having been hit by the girls boyfriend."

Kagome quickly got out from behind Inuyasha's back having heard the statement boyfriend. "Oh no he is not my boyfriend we are just friends, that's all." The girl looked from Inuyasha too her. "Ok then sorry anyway, I'm Sango I work here."

"Nice to meet you Sango I'm Kagome and that over there is Inuyasha."

Sango acknowledged both of them with a nod. A groan came from the floor as the salesman picked himself off from the floor and started dusting his shirt.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know you were taken, I'm Miroku hope this won't dampen your spirits of shopping here."

"No its ok as long as you don't do it again, I'm Kagome, and that over there is Inuyasha, we are just friends."

"Oh I see"

Inuyasha coughed as much as he hated their little meeting he wanted to get going, having people stare at him was not his idea of a field day.

"Hey wench you going to stand and talk all day our are you going to get those clothes."

Kagome ignored the wench part and again focused on what she had come to the store in the first place.

"Ah yes, hey Sango, Miroku I came to buy some clothes for my friend over there do you two have any suggestions on what I should buy?" Kagome was going to look for the clothes herself but since she didn't even know what size he was, and really did not want to find out lest he make a scene about having to take measurements, she decided to take the quick way and ask for help.

"Sure we would be delighted to help." Said Sango cheerfully and then as an after thought added "it's not like we have anything better to do, watching Miroku flirt with every passing female get quite sickening after a while."

Kagome just laughed while Miroku looked hurt.

"Sango, I am merely making sure they return to the store that's all."

Sango snorted "yeah by asking them their phone numbers and to bear your child."

Kagome smiled it seemed to her that Sango had a bit of a crush on Sango but she couldn't be sure. 'Hey maybe it does get sickening after a while.' she thought with a smile

"So what sort were you looking for Kagome." Asked Sango

"Probably a few pair of pants, shirts and a few other necessities." When she said the last part she looked at Miroku. He having caught what she meant nodded and quickly went to get them.

"So what type of clothes were you thinking off Kagome." Asked Sango looking through some shirts.

"Something casual for now, and comfortable, and probably one nice pair of clothes."

Soon Sango had brought a few sets of clothes.

"Hey Inuyasha come over here a minute try this on."

Inuyasha looking at the pile gawked as the huge pile "There is no way I am trying all of those clothes."

"Inuyasha you are trying them on and stop arguing before I say the word."

That brought some bad memories to Inuyasha that he let himself be lead away by Miroku to the changing room. Sango laughed "You sure have him on a tight leash, and you say your only friends right?" Kagome blushed "We are just friends it's just that he can be very stubborn sometimes." Sango laughed "Right"

"Yeah, so what's the deal with you and Miroku you two an item or what?" No it was Sango's turn to turn red. "No it's not like that at all." Kagome just laughed and waited for Inuyasha to come out of the dressing room.

It didn't take long because soon he came out looking well, breath taking, and it was his first set of clothes. The jeans fit pretty good especially on the backside and his shirt clung to him showing his well toned stomach. Even Sango had to look.

"Wow Kagome, you really are missing out." Sango whispered to her.

Kagome was still staring, and Miroku having heard that put on a pouty face "But Sango I thought I was the only man for you."

"As if, dream on pervert."

Inuyasha feeling a bit uncomfortable at having all the attention directed to him started to go back and change.

"Wait Inuyasha." It was Kagome "Well what do you think of that set, are you comfortable in it or do you want to try something else?"

Inuyasha walked up to the mirror and started to look at himself 'Not to bad' he thought 'and its not uncomfortable to be in.'

"It's fine." he said

"Ok then, now try on the rest."

Inuyasha whirled around "But I thought you said once you got me clothes we could leave."

"I did, but I did not mean one set of clothes, besides you can't live a whole year with one set of clothes" she stated calmly

Inuyasha figured that getting sat was not something he wanted to do at that moment so he went back to the dressing room followed by Miroku. After a few more hours of trying out clothes and rejecting some and getting some Inuyasha and the rest were tiered. "Man, I sure did not think it would take this long, its almost dark outside." Said Kagome letting herself fall on a near by chair. Sango did the same "Yeah, the store should be closing soon."

"Well I guess we better get going." after they paid for everything and Kagome nearly dieing when she saw the amount they left.

"Bye Sango, bye Miroku."

"Bye you two drop by again ok, I would love to keep in contact." said Sango

"Hey that would be great, maybe we could get some coffee or do some shopping of our own Sango." Said kagome with a smile.

"Sure why don't I give you my phone and you call me when your not busy ok." With a hug and some more goodbyes they were gone. When they got to the car the stuffed everything in the car with barely room for themselves and drove home.

-

Note to my reviewers

Inu-yashas-kagoma- Thank you so much I love your reviews, and I am glad that someone actually is enjoying my story thanks a lot. Keep reviewing because I love your comments on my chapters.

Sandywai- well what happens next is still very uncertain, even for me but keep reading and find out thanks for your review.

PD and KGIM- thanks for your reviews and as for the story being in 1st

2nd or 3rd person I don't really know. It does not really stick to one because I think it keeps changing back and forth, but I could be wrong, I'm not really good at that.

Also what do you all think about vampires? Any thoughts I would love to hear them.Just a little something to think about but don't push yourselves too hard lol. Well until next time we meet, enjoy!


	5. Cafe Trouble

Hi everyone and thank you for my reviews I love them, make sure to keep them coming I love to hear from you guys. Well let's see what's on the schedule. First of all I owe all of my readers a big apology. I was just looking at the last chapter I wrote and I was completely horrified at how many misspellings, and grammar issues there were. From now on I promise to double check anything I post up.

Well ok moving on, this is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha will never belong to me, unless that changes, and if it does you all will be the first to know. Lol

* * *

It was night, all of the lamp lights were coming on and the last of the shoppers were going home. Kagome looked to her right, Inuyasha's head was dropping every second lower and lower until his eyes closed. She would of never had guessed that he would be one of those people who fall asleep during the car ride home. Earlier he seemed really bored with all the shopping they had done. She kept sneaking glances at him, he looked peaceful sitting there. She half wished he would act that way all the time, it was an improvement over his stubborn self.

Inuyasha could tell when Kagome was looking at him, at first it made him a bit uncomfortable about it he but let it go. The car ride home was lulling him to sleep slowly. He just enjoyed sitting there, without having to go back and forth changing clothes, it was a relief for his legs.

It didn't take long to get home, he helped Kagome carry the bags up to his room. Soon they said good night and each of them departed to their own room. Inuyasha considered practicing a bit with his sword, but in the end decided against it since he was already worn out.

Kagome woke to the warm rays of the sun hitting her full force in the face. She didn't feel uncomfortable about it she actually enjoyed the feeling. She changed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. She had things planned out for today. Last night she had been thinking how it had been such a long time since she had gone out and watched a movie. She decided that she would do that today and introduce some of the town to Inuyasha. She was not done cooking the breakfast and ramen when Inuyasha came walking down the stairs.

"Morning Inuyasha" In return she received a grunt in which she took was his way of saying good morning.

When they were half way through their breakfast Kagome decided to tell Inuyasha what she had planned.

"Inuyasha how do you feel about going to a movie with me, and that way you can also see a part of town."

Inuyasha just looked at her with an expression of boredom.

"Oh come on it will be fun, plus you get a free movie, doesn't that sound great?"

"Look wench I'm not particularly interested in what you do, so stop bugging me about it."

"Inuyasha you are such a jerk, I really can't believe you at times."

"Whatever."

"Fine them Mr. High and Mighty do you have any suggestions."

Inuyasha looked at her for a minute before replying "Actually yes I do."

"What is it then."

"Do you know archery?"

"What!" Kagome was stunned "What era do you think your living in I know this place is old and everything but it's not that old."

"Calm down wench and just answer the question."

"Why should I, were are you going with all this?"

Inuyasha was loosing his patience quickly, and he abruptly got up and looked down on Kagome towering over her. He saw a flicker of fear pass through her face and softened his voice and expression.

"I just need to know, have you ever done archery?"

"No, I have never tried it in my life."

"I see then, forget it."

Kagome was confused, she didn't know what to think, one moment she was talking about movies the next Inuyasha was going all crazy. It scared her to see Inuyasha loose his patience, in that moment she had felt fear, and once again was hit with the fact that he was a complete stranger to her. A stranger that was living in her house and would be for the next year.

She got up from the table silently and started to clean the dishes. She didn't want to talk to Inuyasha anymore, yesterday she had thought him a friend, even with his stubborn self she still considered him a friend, but now she didn't really know what he was to her. She had known it was too good to be true. She had never had a friend for very long. Even as a little girl people always backed away from her. She hated to think that she was his master and hated the idea of another person being owned. 'Even if he isn't all human.' She thought

Inuyasha was feeling really bad on how he had acted, he had never meant to scare her, he didn't even want to hurt her. She was his master and he needed to protect her. Inuyasha watched Kagome wash the dishes she had a sad expression on her face. 'She is alone' he thought 'she has never had anyone'. Those thoughts confused him, she didn't appear to have any friends, she was easy to talk to, nice and not to mention attractive but there was something about her that set her apart from all the other girls. Now that Inuyasha thought about it puzzled him why he hadn't noticed it sooner. The aura that she was emitting was different than that of any ordinary human, and her scent was different too. 'Of course there had to be something different about her,' thought Inuyasha 'or she would of never have broken Kikyo's spell to open the box. It also would have taken a special power to even see the box.' Inuyasha was now very puzzled, she can't be a demon the aura from her is too pure. 'what was Kikyo?' he asked himself it had been such a long time since his imprisonment that he had forgotten, but one thing he remembered was that she was no ordinary human. Then realization struck him 'no, she can't be,' but there was no denying it she was a miko. When he first saw her he had almost confused her for Kikyo and now he knew why. She had the same aura and scent of a miko. 'But not really the same.' He thought 'her aura seems different, almost like it has been oppressed all this time.' Inuyasha could not believe it, it was simply too ironic and too much. A miko had imprisoned him, and a miko had freed him.

Kagome had just finished drying the dishes when the phone rang. She glanced a Inuyasha before picking it up and did not fail to notice that he had been looking at her all that time. He quickly turned his head and tried to hid it.

"Hello"

"Hi this is Sango, can I talk to Kagome?"

At the sound of Sango's name Kagome cheered up a bit.

"Sango, hi this is Kagome, how are you?

"Hey Kagome, thanks I'm fine hey I was just wondering if you and Inuyasha would like to join us at a café?"

"Us?" questioned Kagome

"Um, yeah us, Miroku is here too."

Miroku hearing his name, yelled a hello loud enough for Kagome to hear. Kagome laughed.

"I see, so you two spend lots of quality time together?"

"No, Kagome we are just friends!" Kagome laughed

"Sure you are."

"Yeah, yeah, so is that a yes or a no."

But before she could answer she heard a loud smack, and Sango yelling "Pervert" on the other line. Kagome just shook her head.

"I don't know, sure I would love too but I have to ask Inuyasha?"

"Wait," said Sango disbelieving "he lives with you?"

"Yeah, it's a strange arrangement, please don't ask."

Sango just laughed "If you insist, oh here is Miroku he wants to say hi."

"Ok."

A few moments later Miroku was on the line.

"Hi Kagome, so as Sango was telling you how about you and Inuyasha join us?"

"I would love too Miroku, but I don't think Inuyasha would like too."

"How come?"

"Well earlier I was telling him if we could go to the movies…" but before Kagome could finish she heard an "I'll go." from Inuyasha. He was standing right in back of her scaring her. Miroku having heard said "Great then we will meet you at Sakura Café I'm sure you know were it's at right?" question Miroku , Kagome still in a surprised that Inuyasha had actually said yes managed to mumble something that sounded like a yes.

"Great then we will see you two in thirty minutes, bye." And then the line went dead. Kagome was still holding the receiver, staring at Inuyasha with a questioning look on her face. Of course Inuyasha was looking at everything else except her. Finally Inuyasha getting annoyed of her staring at him said "You might want to hang the phone up, I'm pretty sure he has been gone for the past 3 minutes." Kagome embarrassed quickly scrambled to put the phone back in its place.

They were walking down the street and from the window they could see were Miroku, and Sango were waiting in a four space booth. It was pretty crowded most of the people went to hang out there, or if not just relax or meet new people.

"Hi," smiled Miroku brightly "get here alright?"

"Just fine." Answered Kagome giving a smile of her own, on the car ride there she had decided to forget the earlier incident with Inuyasha.

"So did you guys want to order anything?" asked Sango

"I think I will just have a coffee or something, you Inuyasha?"

"Nothing"

"Suit yourself."

Miroku called a waiter and ordered their drinks and also not missing the opportunity to flirt with her, earning him a few bumps on the head by Sango.

They were well into a conversation, all but Inuyasha when Sango interrupted.

"Hey, Kagome don't look now but there's a guy in the next booth that has been looking at you ever since you came in."

Sure enough, when Kagome turned her head discreetly to the direction Sango's eyes were looking she saw a guy looking at her. She quickly turned her head back but it was too late, the guy had seen and he started to get up and come towards her direction.

"Oh, uh Inuyasha looks like you have some competition." teased Miroku

Inuyasha just growled at him, never taking his eyes towards the advancing male coming towards Kagome.

Kagome knew that her mistake had been in looking and now the guy was coming towards her. She saw when he stopped in from of her. She lowered her head to avoid eye contact but it didn't work.

"Hi beautiful, do you mind if I join you?"

"Um sure, there's space right Sango?"

Sango smiled "yeah, why don't you move over more Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just glared daggers at her but did not budge. "Never mind, scoot over Miroku."

As they all rearranged themselves the guy ended up in from of Kagome.

"So tell me do you come here often?" he asked with a smile

"No not really, this is actually my first time here?"

"Oh really, I come here often just to relax and stuff,"

"Yeah, so whats your name?"

"It's Kouga."

Inuyasha was boiling with anger 'how dare that wimpy wolf talk to Kagome'. 'Your pathetic you know' said a voice in his head but Inuyasha was too angry to pay any attention to it. He looked at Kagome she at first seemed uncomfortable with the idea of a guy coming towards her, but now she was to busy chatting away with him. He saw as he said something in her ear and she laughed. That made him even angrier.

Sango liked Kouga, but she had a feeling Inuyasha didn't like him at all. Ok well maybe it wasn't so much of a feeling than a fact. Judging from the way Inuyasha was glaring at him and would snarl every time he leaned towards Kagome. Sango elbowed Miroku trying to get his attention. He being to busy smiling and winking at the girls in the next table. "Hey doesn't it seem to you that Inuyasha might be a bit jealous?"

Miroku just snorted "Sango my dear, I do not know what you call jealousy but that isn't it, he looks more like he wants to rip the guy to shreds."

Sango just nodded. "What do you think we should do?"

"I would just leave them alone."

"That's all you say!" exclaimed Sango "leave them alone!"

"Well Sango what else can we do?"

"I don't know something!"

Kagome thought Kouga was a really great guy, he was smart and he seemed really witty. She had almost forgotten about Inuyasha, which was until she turned to look at him and her other friends. She saw how he had been looking at them both. He looked upset, and she had a pretty good idea why.

"You ok Inuyasha," whispered in his ear when Sango interrupted them and started to talk to Kouga.

"Why would you care, you seem pretty happy talking to him, I wouldn't want to stop your quality time with him." He sneered at her

"No Inuyasha it's nothing like that, its just that , he is only a friend." She tried to explain

"Yeah, seems to me like you make friends pretty quickly, I wonder what he will be next."

He instantly regretted his words when she saw Kagome's face darken.

"That's not true, she whispered, nobody ever stays."

Kagome's mood was shattered with the reminder of what she didn't have and what she was, friendless and alone. She got up and started to head towards the bathroom, she didn't want to anyone to see that tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Kouga started to get up and follow her when Miroku stopped him.

"Let Sango go with her, I'm sure she just needs to go to the bathroom."

"Whatever, dog turd over there said something to her that made her upset."

"What did you call me, asshole?" challenged Inuyasha he did not like him at all and just needed an excuse to punch him to oblivion.

"Kagome wait up." Called Sango running to catch up to Kagome

"Why didn't you wait with the rest?" said Kagome not wanting to face her and trying to wipe her tears away.

"Look, I'm your friend right, you can tell me whats wrong."

When Sango said that Kagome really started to cry.

"That's just it." she said "I don't have any friends."

"That's not true, you have me."

"But for how long?" she asked turning to face her

"Everyone always seems to want to get away from me."

Kagome started to cry harder and Sango went up and hugged her.

"Kagome, don't cry, because if you want I will be with you from now on."

Kagome smiled "Thanks Sango."

"Now no more crying, your too pretty for that."

Kagome laughed "You act like your not, Miroku is practically in love with you."

"That's not true, if he was do you think he would really flirt with all those girls?"

"I'm sure that's just an act to get you jealous."

"I'll believe it when I see it, and by the way you did notice how Inuyasha was getting jealous because you were talking to kouga."

Kagome just lowered her head. "I don't think that's it Sango, we barely know each other and well lets just say our relationship is a bit different then what you might think."

"Yeah maybe your right, but I can tell he does care for your safety."

"Yes, that's probably all he cares about."

"What do you mean?" Kagome juts shook her head, never mind let's head back before the guys actually go into the bathroom as an excuse to look for us.

When they were heading back towards the table they saw that chaos was abroad. Inuyasha and Kouga had gotten out of their seats and were yelling insults at each other, and in the middle Miroku was trying desperately to stop them, but to no avail. All of the café was looking at them, and Kagome saw the owner pick up the phone and start to dial a number. 'Probably to call the police.' She thought

They both ran up to them. "Miroku what happened?" Sango asked

"Kouga accused Inuyasha of making Kagome upset and from there they started to argue not soon after you two left."

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha as he dodged a punch sent by Kouga. "Inuyasha please you have to stop." But just after she had finished Kouga landed a punch on Inuyasha making him land on top of their table spilling all of their drinks in the process.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and ran up to him

"Don't waste your time with that jerk Kagome and come with me, I will make you feel cherished."

But right know Kagome was angry, she did not want to feel cherished and did not especially like Kouga at the moment.

"Look Kouga I think it's best if you leave me alone." She said through clenched teeth.

"Kagome let Miroku help Inuyasha into the car, I think we better get out before the owner finishes calling the police." Said Sango

Kagome just mutely nodded and let Miroku help Inuyasha stand up.

Leaving Kouga standing there looking confused.

Kagome felt really bad for Inuyasha she knew he was in pain, but he was just too stubborn to say so. When they got home she offered to help him but he just shook her off and went in by himself. That hurt her but she did not care, she needed to see his wound.

'Damn him.' Though Inuyasha, he had not counted on Kouga being so strong since rarely humans ever were. He had been fine at the beginning he had dodged all his blows but when Kagome at run up to him he knew if he did not act fast she would get hurt. Kouga had already been about to hit him before he had realized Kagome would be in the way. Inuyasha had used his own body as a shield.

He had shrugged off Kagome's attempt to help him out off the car and in to the house. He was not some weak puppy and he could handle one little wound by himself. He sat on the couch and started to close his eyes to relax when he suddenly smelled Kagome, she was very near. When he opened his eyes he noticed that she was in fact kneeling right in front of him with a first aid kit on her side.

"What are you doing? I don't need your help."

She just looked up and glared at him.

"Look, I don't care I just want to see how badly you are hurt."

He felt her fingertips start to lift his shirt, and he tried to brush her hands off but she would not let go of his shirt.

"Look, didn't I…." but he never got to finish when he noticed she was crying. She had somehow lifted his shirt and was seeing a bruise by his ribcage.

She put her hand to her mouth and started to sob harder.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, should I call a doctor, here let me at least help you."

Inuyasha did not like to see her cry so before she could get up and grab the phone he grabbed her hand stopping her and pulling her to look at him. Which turned out to not work as he had anticipated because she somehow ended up tripping and falling on top of him. Their faces were so close and he could see a shocked look on her face.

"Don't bother." He managed to say "I heal fast, this bruise will be gone by tomorrow morning."

Kagome just managed to nod before she remembered his bruise and quickly got off him.

She knew she was blushing, so she lowered her head letting her hair fall on her face.

"Let me at least put a bandage on and some medicine incase of an infection."

Inuyasha just nodded. She pulled his shirt up, and tried to leave it there but it wouldn't stay. "Inuyasha can you…" But he was already doing it.

She quickly got up and started to help him take his shirt off without hurting himself too much. When that was done he sat back down again.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, her touches were soft and light. He knew she was taking the outmost precaution to not hurt him. He enjoyed as she bandaged him, and put a cream on his wound for infections. He loved the feel of her fingertips on his skin, it sent little shivers down his back. After a while when no more contact came to his skin he saw that Kagome was done. She was putting her stuff a way.

"There Inuyasha, just rest and you will be fine."

"I'm not that weak."

She just smiled and got up, but before she went out she turned around "I know you aren't" she said softly "thank you." And with that she left him looking at her in surprise.

* * *

Sorry for my earlier grammar misspellings and other stuff on the previous chapter, I have made this chapter a bit longer than my usual chapters to make it up to all you. Please Enjoy and review!

To my reviewers

Theblackdemoness: Hi thanks for your review It is kinda funny how they act towards each other especially since im sure we don't ever see that in the episodes.

Sandywai: thanks again for your review, and hey it's alright to be curious, well the ring that might come in later. Keep reading because the good part has not even started.

To the rest of my reviewers: Any ideas or things or scenes that you would like to see in the story I'm open to suggestions. Please review I love hearing from you all! Bye and until we next meet. Also, to everyone. I have been thinking and I have decided that in the end of everyone of the rest of my chapters I will include a clever joke, quote, remark whatever that you readers know. If you know any good quote remark saying ect. Please send it in. I want to try that out for a while especially when I saw that another author did it. I liked the idea, I would give you the authors name but I can't seem to remember right now. Well anyway if anyone knows what im talking about or if the author who did that would want to tell me his or her name to be recognized that would be great.


End file.
